Spare the Rod, Spoil the Child
by Janis B
Summary: Gage and Syd work on stopping a spoiled rich kid who is rebelling against his father
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: This was written for the soul purpose of my entertainment.   
I lay no claim on Walker Texas Ranger or any of its characters.  
  
Spare the Rod Spoil the Child  
  
By: Janis  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Sydney looked over to where her partner should have been sitting his desk was empty. Gage quite often showed up late, he'd probably be late for his own funeral; he was never this late though. Sydney was beginning to worry where he was.   
  
They had worked out together in the gym last night, and then stopped by CD's for a quick bite before they had separated to go home. Gage had walked her to her car promising to bring coffee in the morning, they had said good night and she drove off.  
  
The phone rang, bringing Sydney out of her thoughts as she reached for it. It was a friend of hers from Dallas PD.  
  
"No he hasn't come in yet. No one at all was in the car? Okay we are on our way, Thanks for letting me know, I owe you." Syd hung up the phone and dialled Gage's place, there was no answer, she tried his cell phone, and still no answer. She walked over to Walker's desk.  
  
"Walker I think we have a problem," Sydney told him trying to stay calm.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"I just spoke with Dallas PD, they found Gage's car run off the road out on Wilkson Drive, there is no sign of anyone, just the car all smashed up. I've tried his place and his cell phone, he isn't picking up."  
  
"Wilkson that isn't any where near Gage's place."  
  
"We worked out last night together, stopped at CD's for a late supper, Gage walked me to my car and I drove off."  
  
"Take Trivette, get out there on your way back go by Gage's, and see if he's been there."  
  
When Sydney and Trivette got to the scene the tow vehicle had just arrived. From the skid marks it looked like the car had been run off the road, and then it had flipped. Syd was right down the embankment; she had to see for herself that Gage wasn't in that car. He wasn't but his leather jacket was. Syd reached in the window and pulled it out, he had been wearing it the last time she saw him. It was covered in blood. She put her hand in the pocket; his cell phone was there that explained why he wasn't answering it.  
  
Trivette had been speaking to the officer in charge; when Syd made it back up the hill.  
  
"He's hurt Jimmy," she said handing his jacket to Trivette.  
  
"Let's get over to Gage's and see if by chance he's been there. The lab people are sending the report up to headquarters as soon as it is ready."  
  
When they got in the car Trivette looked over to Syd's worried face, "there has to be a reasonable explanation for this. We'll get to the bottom of it."  
  
When they got to Gage's Sydney opened the door. They had a key to each other's place just in case of emergency, this was the first time Sydney had ever used hers. No one had been there.  
  
"I just don't understand this, he was going home, and he said he was tired, what could have happened? For that matter if it happened at CD's then why only Gage?   
  
"I can't answer that yet Syd, let's get back to HQ and see if Walker has come up with anything I think he was going to CD's."   
  
They went back to Ranger headquarters and worked on tracking down leads. No one at CD's had seen or heard anything last night. The only thing they were able to really piece together is that a dark green vehicle had run Gage's car off the road. The paint from the vehicle was all down the driver's side of the car.  
  
Finally, around six o'clock Walker told Sydney to go home. She protested until he convinced her that if Gage were to contact someone, that someone would be her.  
  
"You need to be there in case he calls."  
  
"You'll call if there is anything."  
  
"We'll call."  
  
She reluctantly grabbed her coat and left.  
  
**********  
  
When she got home, she saw that her door was open the key still in the lock. She drew her gun and cautiously pushed open the door the rest of the way with her foot. There were a few things out of place, a table had been knocked over and a lamp broken. There was blood smeared on the doorframe and a trail of blood leading down the hall. She followed the trail to her bedroom and there on the floor was her partner.  
  
Syd rushed to him, his shirt was soaked with blood from a gunshot wound in his side. He was in a cold sweat, his body shaking in shock from his injury.  
  
"Gage can you hear me, what happened," Syd was asking as she grabbed the comforter from the bed and pulled it around him. She began dialling 911 as she ran across the hall to the bathroom coming back with clean towels, to pack against the hole in his side to try to stop the bleeding.  
  
"This is Ranger Cooke I have a Ranger down and need assistance." After giving them the details she had them patch her through to Walker.  
  
Gage reached up grabbing her he pulled her down beside him.  
  
"It hurts Syd, don't leave me, promise me Syd."  
  
Syd would have promised him anything, "I'm not going any where Gage, I won't leave you," she said wrapping her arms around him holding him.  
  
Walker and Trivette hadn't left work yet. Trivette was still going through old arrest records, still looking for a connection. Walker motioned to Jimmy and they were on their way to Syd's place.  
  
"Stay with me Gage," she could see he was beginning to loose consciousness. She pulled him a little closer trying to stop the shaking.  
  
"Syd?"   
  
"Shh Gage rest help is on it's way. I'm right here and I'm going to stay with you," she gently ran her fingers through his hair as she spoke.  
  
Walker and Trivette got there the same time as the Emergency people. Sydney had a hard time pulling herself free of Gage so they could examine him, he still held on to her hand the whole time.  
  
"Go with him Syd," it was Walker speaking, "we'll finish up here and meet you at the hospital. Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm all right. But, Walker?"  
  
"I know Syd we want them as bad as you do."  
  
They loaded Gage on the stretcher, he had passed out from the pain. Syd took his hand anyway as they wheeled him to the ambulance, where she climbed in with him.  
  
"I'm right here Gage, I won't leave you," she whispered trying unsuccessfully to hold back the tears.  
  
**********  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Sydney was sitting quietly by herself in the corner of the waiting room when Alex found her. Her clothes were stained with blood; her eyes were red from weeping. Alex sat beside her and pulled her into her arms.  
  
"Have they told you anything yet?"  
  
"Nothing. He has to be all right Alex, he just has to be."  
  
"He will be Syd, he will be," Alex said comforting her.  
  
Trivette and Walker joined them a little later. They could shed no more light on what had happened then they all ready knew. All four friends sat silently waiting for word on Gage.  
  
After a very long four hours the doctor finally came out to speak to them, "I'm Doctor Andrews. Ranger Gage is in stable condition. Luckily there was only minimal damage from the gunshot wound, quite a few bleeders but I think we got them all. He did suffer a concussion and broken ribs. Our biggest concern was the blood loss but I'm confident that we have that under control. Now is there a Syd here?" the doctor asked looking at Walker and Trivette.  
  
"That's me."  
  
The doctor smiled at her, "Well he has been asking for you. If you could follow me I'll take you to him."  
  
Alex squeezed her hand and then she followed the doctor to ICU. The noises coming from ICU were frightening as always. Gage was hooked up to all sorts of machines that were monitoring him.  
  
The doctor left her. She reached for Gage's hand and brought it to her cheek.  
  
"Hey Syd," Gage slowly opened his eyes. He didn't have to see her to know that it was her.  
  
"Hey yourself, I guess I'm going to have to go home with you every night to make sure you get there in one piece."  
  
He smiled at her and she held his hand a little tighter.  
  
"I'd like that Syd."  
  
Sydney could feel her face going red and quickly changed the subject, "Do you know what happened Gage?"  
  
"Sort of, Nicky Tanner called my cell phone as I was walking back over to my car after saying good night to you. He said he had some information that would break the Marsello case wide open and he needed to meet me now. He said he was at Wilkson and Lane and asked if I could..."   
  
Suddenly Gage was choking and fighting to breathe. Syd moved back as an emergency team rushed past her to tend to her partner. One of the nurses took her by the arm and led her into the hall, as Dr. Andrews rushed past her. Syd leaned up tight against the wall hardly daring to breathe herself.   
  
Walker hearing the commotion had come out in the hall to see what was happening. Seeing Syd he went to her side, in time to see them rushing Gage back to surgery. He put his arm around Syd as she fell against him, now Alex and Jimmy were by her side as well.  
  
**********  
  
"He was talking to me then all of a sudden he was choking and couldn't breathe, then all the machines started going off."  
  
Alex was sitting beside Syd again in the waiting room as the ordeal of not knowing began all over again.  
  
"Walker you have to find Nicky Tanner, he's a snitch we've used a couple of times, his information has always been reliable. He called Gage and got him out to Wilkson and Lane, something to do with the Marsello case. That's when he started choking..." Syd couldn't finish she began crying and Alex put her arms around her.  
  
Walker took Syd's hand, "Trivette and I are going to see if we can find Tanner, Alex is going to stay here with you. Okay Syd?"  
  
She shook her head yes as Walker and Trivette got up to leave. Alex and Syd sat quietly as the minutes began to turn into an hour then two. Alex's phone rang once; it was Walker checking in to see if there was any word. They hadn't been able to find Tanner yet but they were still working on it.  
  
Finally at three fifteen Dr. Andrews came back to the waiting room searching for Syd.   
  
"We have him stabilized, it was a bleeder that got missed that was leaking into his lung. It has been repaired and now we will just have to wait and see."  
  
"Can we see him?"  
  
"For a very few minutes."  
  
Syd and Alex followed Dr. Andrews to ICU. Alex waited outside as Syd once again went in to be with Gage. He was unconscious and hooked up to a ventilator as well as various other machines all monitoring him. He was so still and pale. Syd moved as close as she could and took his hand.  
  
"Damn it Francis Gage don't you dare die on me. I know you can hear me I need you, I love you Gage. You can't quit on me now," she declared to him openly crying.  
  
She could feel a slight pressure on her fingers, looking down at their hands she could see Gage's fingers moving around hers as she held his hand.  
  
"Nurse can you get Doctor Andrews, his hand is moving."  
  
Gage still hadn't opened his eyes when the doctor came back in, but he did have a tight hold on Syd.  
  
"Keep talking to him Ranger, lets see if we can get him to wake up."  
  
Syd brought his hand up to her lips and gently kissed it. He squeezed her hand once again.  
  
"Gage I need to see your eyes Honey. I know you want to see me too; I've caught you more then once glancing over at me when you are supposed to be doing paper work. Please Gage open your eyes," she pleaded with him.  
  
Slowly his eyes fluttered open as Syd ran her free hand through his hair. The doctor moved forward to explain to Gage what was going on and what to expect. Looking at Syd he told her, "I'll give you a few minutes more then your partner needs to rest."  
  
Syd thanked the doctor then turned to Gage, "Nice to see your eyes looking up at me Francis." He really squeezed her hand hearing her call him by his Christian name. "Okay, okay," she smiled at him. "I'm going home and let you rest, I'll be back first thing in the morning."  
  
Gage held on to her hand tighter then before and tried to reach for her with his other hand.  
  
"Gage what's the matter? Are you in pain? Nurse," after last time he was scaring her.  
  
The doctor rushed back over. Gage held tight to Syd as he fought with the ventilator.  
  
"Okay I want you to try and take it easy we're going to give you something so you can relax."  
  
At this point Gage tried to sit up causing his monitors to go crazy and people to come running.  
  
"Gage I'll stay here with you as long as you want I'm not going any where," Syd shouted above the noise and commotion. Gage fell back against the pillow looking at her still clutching her hand.   
  
Looking at the doctor Syd asked him when Gage would be strong enough to breathe on his own.  
  
"He's fighting the ventilator now I think we should let him try now so he'll be more comfortable, but I'm going to need you to step outside to do it in case there are complications."  
  
Syd looked back at Gage, "You understand what the doctor is saying?" he squeezed her hand again. "I'm just going to be outside the door with Alex and I'll be back as soon as they are finished with you. So don't give them a hard time," she smiled and kissed his hand as he reluctantly let go.  
  
Syd slipped out in the hall with Alex, Walker and Trivette had joined her. After explaining what was going on Syd asked Walker if he had any luck finding Tanner.  
  
"We found him, he's dead. Ballistics is just seeing if the slug they pulled out of Gage is the same as what killed Tanner."  
  
Before Syd could reply the doctor emerged to tell Syd she could go back in.  
  
"He's going to be drowsy we've medicated him but I think it is important that he see you for a few minutes. He's breathing on his own and doing quite well all considered."  
  
Syd thanked Doctor Andrews and went back inside to be with her partner. She gently ran her fingers through his hair and he opened his eyes.  
  
"I'm glad you're here," he hoarsely whispered to her his throat sore from the tube that had been down it.  
  
"Think you are going to be able to rest now?"  
  
"Nicky double crossed me."   
  
"We'll talk about it in the morning Gage, you need to rest."  
  
"No Syd, now," he swallowed hard as he raised his voice trying to make her listen. "When I got their Nicky asked where you were. I told him went home. He said they aren't going to like this and that's when the shooting started. Don't go home Syd, too dangerous."  
  
Gage was beginning to drift off now. Syd took his hand in hers again, "I'll ask Alex if it is all right to come to the ranch with them, okay?"  
  
"Thanks Syd, love you so much," he murmured as he drifted off to sleep.   
  
She leaned forward and kissed him gently on the forehead telling him she loved him too.  
  
**********  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Rejoining the others in the hall Syd repeated what Gage had told her. Before she could ask Alex about coming out to the ranch Walker suggested that she come home with them.  
  
"Since Tanner is dead, Gage almost killed and you could have been I think it is better that you come home with us," Walker told her.   
  
Syd didn't argue they made a stop at her place for her to pack a bag. Walking into the bedroom with Alex she could still see Gage laying on the floor covered in blood. It sent a shiver up her spine as she recalled the whole thing. In that respect alone she was glad to be going home with the Walkers.  
  
Syd slept restlessly for a couple of hours finally getting up. Walker was in the kitchen; he poured a coffee for her and asked her where they were with the Marsello case.  
  
The Marsello family were one of Dallas' wealthiest families. They had were old money and answered to no one. John Jr. had made a career of being in and out of trouble with his father buying his way out. He and his buddies had been linked to numerous home invasions, thefts, and rapes. Syd and Gage were very close to catching them in the act the last time. They were in pursuit when a second vehicle came into the intersection cutting them off, while the vehicle they were chasing escaped.  
  
By the time they had gotten back to headquarters the Marsello's had reported the car stolen. A report had come in later that the car had been found out on a county road, down a gully completely wrecked and set a blaze.  
  
"We went over to Kelleys Bar, Marsello's favourite hang out and the three of them were there drinking and partying like it was a big joke. We informed them that we were on to their fun and games and were putting them on notice that their luck was about to run out. Marsello took a swing at Gage and in a matter of a few minutes it was all over. We came back over to the gym to work out some frustration and the rest you know," concluded Syd.  
  
Walker sat thoughtfully for a few minutes till finally he said, "Trivette and I will check out the rest of the Marsello's vehicles to see if any green ones have been in any recent accidents. In the mean time I'm assigning you to protect Gage."  
  
"Walker these people are after Gage and I, wouldn't I be more useful working on this?"  
  
"Normally I'd agree with you except I talked to Gage's doctor last night he thinks that you spending time with him will speed up his recovery. I think he will be happier knowing that you are safe with him too."  
  
Syd was blushing as she agreed with Walker to spend the day with her partner.  
  
**********  
  
John Marsello Sr. sat in his office talking with his lawyer and old time friend, Arthur Davis, "Are you sure that these sources are accurate?"  
  
"Absolutely, one of the Rangers who have been investigating John Jr. was lured out to an obscure corner of the city and shot at. Then as he began to flee he was chased down and ran off the road. He's recovering in hospital."  
  
"And we know that John Jr. was involved?"  
  
"It is a safe assumption. The vehicle is in the Marsello fleet and has been hidden in our warehouses all smashed up. A known snitch was killed in the gunfire. I can't say John was actually there but I'm sure he was behind it," Davis concluded.  
  
"Get him for me this has some how got to stop and Arthur do something with that SUV as well," the old man ordered his lawyer.  
  
Davis nodded as he left Marsello to his thoughts.  
  
**********  
  
Gage was asleep when Syd entered his room. He had been moved to a private room over night. Walking over to the bed she lingered gazing at him taking his hand in hers and running her fingers through his hair once again.   
  
"Oh Gage, I'm so glad you are going to be all right. I don't know what I'd do with out you." She brought his fingers unconsciously to her lips as she spoke.  
  
"Syd?"  
  
"I'm here Honey."  
  
Gage opened his eyes, as he smiled at her, "Have you been here long?"  
  
"Just got here. How are you feeling?"  
  
"I hurt all over but I think I'll survive."  
  
Leaning over him Syd let her lips meet Gage's as her hand slipped to his face caressing him.  
  
As the kiss ended Syd spoke, "I was so scared Gage. I thought I was going to loose you."  
  
He reached up his hand and bringing her to him kissed her again.   
  
"I'm not going any where Syd, not since we have a lot more to learn about each other now," he told her as his fingers played along the side of her face.  
  
Holding his hand tightly Syd shook her head in agreement telling him, "I know Gage I'm ready to stop denying my feelings, I love you and I know we have to give that a chance above all else."  
  
Gage was about to pull Syd to him for another kiss but was interrupted by his nurse, who came in to take his vitals. Syd stepped back to let her do her job as Doctor Andrews entered as well. After his examination Doctor Andrew's invited Syd back over to Gage's bedside to let them know that if Gage kept improving as he was he would be able to go home in three or four days. Providing someone went home with him to look after him.  
  
"I'll be going home with him," stated Syd without thinking twice about it.  
  
"Then all you have to do is get better," he smiled at Gage as he took his leave.  
  
When they were alone again Syd went back over to the bed wanting just to be near him.  
  
"You didn't have to volunteer to nurse me back to health but I'm glad you did," smiled Gage.  
  
"Gage I want to take care of you," she told in earnest.  
  
He started to reach for her again just as the door opened admitting Walker, Alex and Trivette.  
  
"Well you certainly look better then the last time we saw you," Trivette told Gage smiling at him some how sensing they had interrupted something.  
  
"I feel a lot better then I did last night too," Gage confirmed.  
  
"Gage can you tell us again what happened last night?" Walker asked hoping he might remember something else from his ordeal.  
  
"Once again he began telling his story, "Once I told Nicky that Syd had gone home, he said they aren't going to like that and the shooting started. I dove into my car and that's when I got hit. I took off trying to get my cell phone out to call with the shooters right behind me. I remember this SUV coming up fast behind me and smashing into the back, then coming up on the side and running me off the road. The car rolled when it came to a stop I crawled out. All I could think of was getting to Syd thinking she would be next," said Gage finishing up the story.  
  
"Did you get a look at anyone that was shooting?"  
  
Gage thought a minute and shaking his head no stated that Nicky's face was the only one he saw.  
  
"We've found Tanner," Walker began, "he wasn't too far from where your accident took place he was killed with the same gun that shot you."  
  
"We just have to tie Marsello into the SUV then."  
  
"For starters, but I want them tied into the home invasions as well," commented Walker. "We have a guard outside the door as well as Syd inside with you. Hopefully we will get this tied up before much longer. In the mean time concentrate on getting better Gage."  
  
"Will do thanks Walker and everyone," Gage smiled as their friends left.  
  
Seeing Gage was tiring she took his hand again, "Close your eyes and go to sleep Gage, you need to get your strength back," she encouraged him.  
  
"You aren't going anywhere are you?" he asked.  
  
"I'm staying right here, the farthest I'll be is getting a cup of coffee," she said smiled leaning down to kiss him again.  
  
"Okay Syd," he agreed closing his eyes.  
  
Syd held his hand still long after he was asleep.  
  
*********  
  



	2. The Conclusion

Chapter 4  
  
By the end of the second day Gage was feeling much better and wanting to get home.  
  
"Your doctor told you tomorrow," Syd reminded him.  
  
"I know, I know but I don't see what the difference is. I just want to get out of here so every time I try to kiss you someone doesn't walk in."  
  
Syd smiled at him and gave him a peck on his cheek.  
  
"You are being careful aren't you?"  
  
"This is about the twentieth time you have asked me that today Gage."  
  
"I know, but being stuck here I've got nothing better to do but worry about you," he said swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and taking her in his arms.  
  
Reaching up Syd put her arms around his neck moving towards him for a kiss as her phone rang. Instead she leaned her forehead against Gage's forehead as he reached in her pocket and retrieved her phone handing it to her.  
  
"Ranger Cooke," she smiled at Gage as she answered it. "Hey Trivette, you found it, I'll tell Gage. Thanks for calling."  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"That they found the green SUV they think ran you off the road. It's just been towed in to compare the paint samples. It is part of the Marsello fleet, and they had it hidden in one of their warehouses. It's all smashed up on the passenger side with the same colour paint as your car."  
  
The door opened before anything more could be said and Gage's doctor came in.  
  
"I've just looked over your last set of x-rays and everything looks good. I know you are anxious to get out of here so if you promise to take things easy, I'll let you out now."  
  
"You've got my word on that," Syd spoke up.  
  
**********  
  
"I thought that you were looking after things Arthur," John Marsello Sr. questioned his lawyer.  
  
"I have John, Do you know who Ron Mitchell is?"  
  
Marsello shook his head no as Arthur Davis explained further, "He worked out of our Galveston operation up until a few months ago when it was discovered he has lung cancer."  
  
"What does that have to do with us?"  
  
"A few years back he had a run in with Ranger Gage and now with this disease hanging over his head and a wife and two kids two hundred and fifty thousand dollars can go a long way. He is confessing to the crime of stealing the SUV and going after the Ranger to even the score before he died."  
  
"Very good Arthur, hopefully John Jr. will keep his promise. At the end of the month he will be going out to California to visit with my brother. Maybe the change will inspire him to do something with his life," Marsello spoke trying to convince himself more then Davis.  
  
**********  
  
Within in the hour Syd was on her way home with Gage. As Syd closed the apartment door she turned around to see Gage still standing there not moving. Syd had, had the carpets cleaned and things straightened up but it was all still fresh in her mind as well.  
  
"Okay Gage?" she asked, "It was hard for me to come in here the first time too," she took his hand as she spoke. They walked together into the living room and sat on the couch.  
  
"I seem tired all of a sudden," Gage yawned.  
  
"Then lay back and rest while I fix us something to eat."  
  
"Don't go to any trouble Syd."  
  
"Relax we have to eat don't we?"  
  
He stopped arguing knowing there was really no point when Syd had decided on something. He lay his head down and closing his eyes fell asleep almost instantly. Taking the blanket from the back of the couch she pulled it over him.  
  
Syd took the opportunity to grab a quick shower, before starting on dinner. She was just putting things on the table when Gage joined her in the kitchen.  
  
"Smells good in here Syd."  
  
"I hope you're hungry there's lots. Sit down."  
  
Even though they had enjoyed many meals together in the past this was some how different. Even though they had grown closer and more intimate in the last few days there was still a nervous tension between them. Almost that first date feeling. As dinner finished Syd jumped up to clear up the kitchen, Gage volunteering to help.  
  
"You are recovering go sit in the living room and put your feet up," she told him coming up behind him putting her arms around his neck. Gage turned taking her in his arms as all the apprehension that was plaguing them began to disappear.  
  
"I'll make you a deal I'll relax but I'm going to stay here and keep you company."  
  
"Okay you win but only cause you have been shot and in an accident," she laughed as she caught his lips with hers.  
  
Breaking away from him it took her very little time to get things finished up. With Gage's arm around her they walked back into the living room. Sitting down they both made a dive for the remote as they playfully fought over it. Finally Gage came up the winner just as there was a knock on the door. Still laughing from all the tickling Gage had inflicted on her Syd went to answer it.  
  
"Who is it?" she asked as she looked through the peephole of her door.  
  
"Delivery for a Ranger Cooke from Ranger headquarters," came the voice from the other side of the door.  
  
Looking at the figure on the other side of the door everything seemed in order. Gage listening to the exchange had gotten up to join her at the door. Her service weapon was on the table where she had left it and Gage picked it up as he passed by it slipping the safety off. Syd turned the lock as the figure on the other side burst in followed by two accomplices. The three of them had thought that Sydney was there by herself and would be easy to take. None of them had counted on having to face her partner as well.   
  
Syd moved into action as did Gage as best he could. All of a sudden one of them was running at Syd with a knife. Gage yelled for the attacker to stop the man ignoring him. As his hand moved back to strike Syd with the knife Gage fired the gun the attacker falling to the floor. Syd took off after the other two coming back with one in custody. Gage had slide to the floor in pain from the altercation they had just come through.  
  
Cuffing her suspect to the table leg Syd went to her partner, "Are you all right?" she asked kneeling beside her partner and helping him up.  
  
"Better then him," Gage smiled motioning to the still figure on the floor. It was John Marsello Jr.  
  
**********  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
"Those two meddling Rangers are going to pay for this," fumed the elder Marsello, "they have killed John. He was just a kid how could they have shot and killed a defenceless kid?"  
  
"John take it easy John Jr. and his friends went to Ranger Cooke's apartment, forced their way in and attacked her with a knife. Her partner acted to save her life," Arthur Davis tried to point out to his friend trying to console him.  
  
"They were unable to prove that it was John Jr. that ran the Ranger off the road so they set up their own scheme to take justice into their own hands," lamented Marsello. "I want them permanently taken care of. I will not let this go unanswered."   
  
"John think about what you are saying..."  
  
"I have," he shouted cutting Davis off, "If you have no stomach for this then I'll find some one that does. Get out of my office Arthur."  
  
Davis turned and walked out he had never seen his friend so furious or committed. He dared not think what John might do; instead he went to his office and had his secretary book for himself and his wife a long extended vacation.  
  
**********  
  
Gage and Syd sat quietly together on the couch, Gage leaning against her exhausted from the earlier attack.  
  
"I think we had better get you into bed Gage or was that not enough excitement for you first day home from the hospital?"  
  
"This couch was pretty comfortable this afternoon," he told her not wanting to take her bed from her, "I'll sleep here you go ahead I'll be fine."  
  
"The only reason you'll be fine is because you are coming with me to sleep in the bedroom."  
  
Gage was about to say something when she cut him off, "I'm not doing this because I am totally selfless. It's for me too I want to have you close to me so I can reach out and know you are there safe with me. So no more argument lets go to bed."  
  
The two of them made their way to the bedroom. Syd turned the bedcovers back as they undressed and slipped into bed. Moving over beside Gage she put her arms around him as he lay against her closing his eyes. Reaching over Syd switched off the light and kissing him lightly on the forehead whispered goodnight. Gage murmured slightly and putting his arm around her, pulled her closer drifting off to sleep.  
  
**********  
  
The Next Week...  
  
Syd and Gage had rode into headquarters together. Gage was still staying with Syd and she wouldn't have it any other way.   
  
Walker and Trivette had easily tracked down the third attacker and after some persuasion had gotten each of them to tell their version of what had happened. Both stories lead back to John Marsello Jr. as the mastermind behind the crimes, the home invasions, the attempt on Gage, the murder of Nicky Tanner and the final attempt on Syd.  
  
With the confessions Alex was all but assured of a conviction, it was decided that a celebration was in order. Everyone agreed to meet later at CD's.  
  
"Are you coming Trivette?" Gage asked as he watched him dial the phone.  
  
"Just as soon as I get hold of Erika so she can join us, I'll see you over there," he replied waving them on as the phone connected.  
  
Syd was all ready at the elevator and Gage hurried to catch up. They emerged into the parking garage and Gage hung his arm around Syd's shoulder as they walked towards her car. Suddenly from nowhere a van screeched out in front of them nearly hitting them as a second one came up behind them. Four assailants jumped from each van and even though they fought them they were still overpowered. The elevator doors opened just in time for Trivette to see Syd being shoved in the second van.  
  
"Hey," Trivette shouted as he pulled his phone out and began dialling Walker, running to his car at the same time. Putting the car in gear he squealed after the fleeing vans.  
  
Walker after hearing what Trivette had to say instinctively spun his Ram around speeding to intercept the vans.   
  
The vans were headed to the warehouse district of town to the Marsello's warehouses. Pulling right into one of them the doors shut behind them hiding the vehicles from view, but not before Trivette saw where they had gone. Walker came screeching up beside him moments later.  
  
"Alex call for backup," Walker told her as he got out of his truck to join Trivette.  
  
**********  
  
Gage held Syd in his arms as the guards held their weapons trained on them. They had struck Syd in the head causing a small gash in her head where the blood trickled out causing her to momentarily loose consciousness.  
  
"I'm all right Gage," she told him trying to sit up.  
  
"Stay down Syd," he whispered back as the vans sped into the warehouse, coming to a halt.   
  
The doors opened and the partners were ordered out. Gage helped Syd out and put his arm around her supporting her.  
  
"And now you know how my son felt when his life was about to be ended by you two," came a voice from the shadows. Slowly John Marsello Sr. stepped into the light to reveal himself.  
  
"We acted in self defence," Gage declared as Marsello walked up to him until he was only inches away.  
  
"Keep saying it Ranger maybe your maker will believe you, you'll be meeting him shortly," then looking at the guards he told them, "Kill them and dispose of the bodies.  
  
No sooner were the words out Marsello's mouth then Walker and Trivette jumped from their vantage points above the scene that was playing out below. As they dropped to the ground they each knocked two of the guards to the floor giving Syd and Gage an opportunity to spring into action.  
  
The guards and Marsello were soon brought down, as the cuffs were being put on Marsello he was whimpering to himself, "My boy didn't deserve to die."  
  
"Maybe if you had let him take his punishment for his crimes then he would be with you now," Walker answered him.  
  
***********  
  
Syd and Gage were the last to get to CD's. After what had happened Gage had insisted that Syd go to the hospital to be checked out. With the exception of a slight headache Syd was fine. That didn't stop her partner from keeping very close tabs on her though, and keeping his arm protectively around her.  
  
"I don't know about you Syd but this has been a long day," Gage stated to her.  
  
Glad to take his lead Syd readily agreed she was ready to go home too. The rest said their goodnights smiling that understanding smile as the two of them left arm in arm.  
  
Once outside Gage put his arm around her telling her it was his turn to look after her now. Syd gratefully leaned on her partner.  
  
"I'm all yours," she told him as he helped her into the car.   
  
Then getting in the car himself he told her, "And I mean to keep it that way." Putting the car in gear he headed it for home.  
  
The End  
  
  
  



End file.
